Another Lie About Love Chinese Translation
by Ulyssia
Summary: Chinese Translation of Artanis' "Another Lie About Love" (in GB Chinese). Fingon's unrequited love. Took place after Maedhros being released from Thangorodrim


A/N: This is the Chinese translation of Artanis' "Another Lie About Love" (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=878274),   
Thank Artanis for giving me permission^^  
  
  
======================================================================  
¡¾·­Òë¡¿Another Lie About Love £¨¹ØÓÚ°®µÄÓÖÒ»¸ö»ÑÑÔ£©  
Ô­×÷£ºArtanis   
Åä¶Ô£ºMaedhros/Fingon  
  
£¨×¢½â£ºFindekanoÊÇFingonµÄÀ¥ÑÅÃû£©  
  
No thorns go as deep as the rose's,  
And love is more cruel than lust.  
  
³ÁÖØµÄÎÝÃÅÔÚÎÒµÄÍÆ¶¯ÏÂÒ»ÕóÖ¨¸Â×öÏì¡£÷öµ­»è»ÆµÄÎÝÄÚ£¬Ëû´²±ß×ÀÉÏµÄÖòÌ¨ÊÇÎ¨Ò»µÄÒ»µã¹âÃ÷¡£Î¢ÈõµÄÖò»ðÎÞÁ¦µÖÓù·çµÄ½ÚÅÄ£¬ÒÔ×Ô¼ºÉí²»ÓÉÖ÷µÄÎè×ËÎªÖÜÎ§Í¶ÏÂÆ¬Æ¬¹îÒìµÄ°µÓ°¡£ÓÖÊÇÐÂÔÂ³õÉÏÊ±·ÖÁË£¬ÌØ¶ûÅåÀïÎÌ×îºóÒ»¶äÒø»¨ÈöÏÂµÄãöãöÇå»ÔÈ´ÎÞ·¨ÇýÉ¢ÄÄÅÂÊÇÒ»Ë¿ºÚ°µ¡£¶àÉÙÄêÒÑ¾­¹ýÈ¥£¬×ÝÈ»ÎÒÒÑÎÞÄÎµØÏ°¹ßÓÚÕâÒ¹Ä»½µÁÙºóµÄºÚ°µ£¬È´ÒÀÈ»ÕÒ²»µ½ÆäÖÐÈÎºÎÖµµÃÁôÁµÖ®´¦¡£ÔÚÉñÊ÷ÒÑ»ÙÍòÊÂ½Ô·ÇµÄ½ñÈÕ£¬ÕâÒ»µãÐ¡Ð¡µÄ²»ÊÊÊÇ×î²»ÖµµÃÒ»ÌáµÄ±ä»¯ÁË¡£¿ÉÎÒÐÄÖÐÃ÷ÁË£¬¼´±ã°£ÂüÈÔÓÐÓÀºã²»ÃðµÄ¹âÃ÷´æÔÚ£¬ÎÒÒ²Í¬Ñù»áÎªÁË×·ËæËû¶øºÁ²»ÓÌÔ¥µØÉáÆúÄÇÒ»ÇÐ¡£ÎÒºÏÉÏ·¿ÃÅ£¬×ßÏòÎÔé½ÉÏÄÇ¸ö³ÁË¯ÖÐµÄÉíÓ°¡£ÄÇ¾ÍÊÇÂóµÂÂåË¹£¬ÎÒµÄÌÃÐÖ£¬ÄÇ¸öÎÒÎªÖ®Ë«ÊÖÈ¾ÂúÎÞ¹¼ÕßÏÊÑª£¬ÎªÖ®¿çÔ½¼á±ùÑÏº®£¬ÎªÖ®²»Ï§ÒÔÉúÃü×÷Îª´ú¼ÛÈ¥Õü¾ÈµÄÈË¡£  
  
ÎÒ¿´×ÅËû£¬Ò»µÎÀáË®ÔÚÑÛ½Ç±ßÄý½á£¬²»ÖªºÎÊ±±ã»á´òÊªÎÒµÄÃæ¼Õ¡£ËûÔø¾­ÊÇÄÇÑù¼áÇ¿¶øÓÂ¸Ò£¬³äÂúÁË¾öÐÄÓëÈÈÇé£¬Ò»¿ÅÐÄÈçËûµÄ¸¸Ç×Ò»ÑùÈ¼ÉÕ×Å£¬Ö»ÊÇÄÇ»ðÑæ¸ü¼ÓÎÂºÍÅ¯ÈË¡£¶øÈç½ñ£¬ÃæÇ°µÄËûÈ´ÏÔµÃÈç´Ë´àÈõÒ×Ëé£¬Ã»ÓÐÁË±£»¤×Ô¼ºµÄÁ¦Á¿¡£ÌÉÔÚÕâÀïµÄËÆºõ²»ÔÙÊÇËû£¬¶ø²»¹ýÊÇÒ»¾ßÍ½¾ß·Ñ¶òÅµ³¤×ÓÐÎÃ²µÄÇû¿Ç¡£×çÖäËûµÄ¸¸Ç×£¬ÄÇ¸öÎªÁË×Ô¼ºµÄ·è¿ñÖ´Äî¶ø¸øËû´øÀ´Èç´ËÍ´¿àµÄÈË£¡×çÖäÄ¦¹¶Ë¹£¬ÄÇ¸ö½«ËûÕÛÄ¥ÖÁ´ËµÄÄ§¹í£¡×çÖäÎÒ×Ô¼º£¬ÄÇ¸öÕ¶¶ÏËûµÄÊÖÍóÁîËûÓÀÉú²ÐÈ±µÄÈË£¡  
  
ÎÒ¹òµ¹ÔÚËûµÄ×ó²à£¬Ö´ÆðËûµÄÊÖ£¬Ò»¸ö°¤Ò»¸öµØÎÇ¹ýËûÃ¿¸öÖ¸½Ú¡£"ÎÒµÄ°®ÈË£¬"ÎÒà«à«µØËµµÀ£¬¸ü¶àµÄÖ»ÊÇËµ¸ø×Ô¼º¡£ÔÚÒ©Á¦µÄ×÷ÓÃÏÂËûÒÀÈ»»èÃÔ²»ÐÑ£¬ÄÇÒ©¼ÁÊÇÎªÁË¼õÇáËûµÄÍ´¿à£¬ÄÇÊÇÎÒ¼ÓÖîÓÚËûµÄÍ´¿à£¬ÊÇ½«Åã°éËûÒ»ÉúµÄÍ´¿à¡£ÇáÇáµØ£¬ÎÒ·ÅÏÂËûµÄ×ó±Û£¬ÓÖÌ§ÆðÁËÄÇÖ»É´²¼°ü¹üÖÐµÄÊÖÍó£¬Ò»±é±éÇ×ÎÇ×Å£¬×ÐÏ¸Ìå»áÆäÖÐÒ©¸àµÄÐÁÀ±ÓëÀáË®µÄÏÌ¿à»ìºÏµÄ×ÌÎ¶¡£"Ô­ÁÂÎÒ£¬Ô­ÁÂÎÒ£¬Ô­ÁÂÎÒ£¬"ÎÒ²»Í£µØÖØ¸´ÓÖÖØ¸´£¬ÔÙÒ²ÎÞ·¨ÒÖÖÆµÄÀáË®óùóù¶øÂä£¬½þÍ¸ÁËËûÍóÉÏµÄ²ã²ã±Á´ø¡£µ«ÎÒÈ´Ã»ÓÐÔÚÒâ£¬ÔÚÄÑÒÔ×Ô°ÎµÄ³å¶¯ÏÂÎÒËÀËÀß¬×¡ÁËËûµÄÊÖÍó£¬Ö±µ½ËûÔÚÌÛÍ´ÖÐ²»×Ô¾õµÃµØÕõÔúÉëÒ÷¡£"¶Ô²»Æð£¬"ÎÒ½«ÄÇ°ü¹üºÃµÄÊÖÍó·Å»ØËûÉí±ß£¬ÊÃÈ¥×Ô¼ºµÄÑÛÀá¡£ËûÎ¢Î¢µØ¶¯µ¯ÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬ÒÀÈ»ÉîÏÝÔÚ»èË¯ÖÐ¡£Ò½¹ÙËµ¹ýËûÖÁÉÙ»¹ÐèÒªÒ»ÕûÌì²Å»áÐÑÀ´¡£  
  
"É±ËÀÎÒ¡£ÇóÄã£¬É±ÁËÎÒ°É¡£" ºöÈ»Ëû×óÓÒÕ·×ª×Å£¬¿ÚÖÐ·¢³öº¬»ì²»ÇåµÄÎØÑÊ¡£  
  
"Ðê¡£¡£¡£Ò»ÇÐ¶¼¹ýÈ¥ÁË¡£ÄãÒÑ¾­°²È«ÁË£¬"ÎÒÔÚËû¶ú±ßµÍÉùËµ×Å£¬°ÑËûµÄÊÖÎÕÈë×Ô¼ºµÄÕÆÖÐ£¬Ò»ÃæÇáÇá¸§ÃþËûµÄÍ··¢¡£Ëû°²¾²ÁËÏÂÀ´£¬ÐØ¿ÚºÍ»ºµØÆðÂä¡£¶øÎÒµÄÀáË®È´ÔÙ´Î¶á¿ô¶ø³ö¡£ÄÇ¶ÎÎÒ±¾Ï£ÍûÄÜ¾Í´ËÍüÈ´µÄ´ËÉú×îÐÒÔËÈ´Ò²×î²»ÐÒ¼ÇÒä£¬±»Ëû·½²ÅµÄ¼¸Éù¿Þº°ÓÖ»îÉúÉú´ø»ØÎÒµÄÑÛÇ°¡£  
  
£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½  
  
"ÌìµØ¼äÒ»ÇÐ·ÉÄñËù¾´°®µÄ¾ýÖ÷°¡£¬ÇëÈÃ¼²·ç´ø¶¯ÕâÖ§ÉíÅûÓðÒíµÄÀûÊ¸£¬ÇëÎªÅµ¶à¾«ÁéÔÙ½µÏÂÒ»µãÎôÈÕµÄ±¯Ãõ£¡"  
  
ÎÒ²¢²»ÔøÆÚ´ý×Ô¼ºµÄÆòÇóÄÜµÃµ½»ØÓ¦£¬¸ü²»ÔøÖ¸ÍûÉñµÄ¶÷µä»áÕâ°ãÑ¸ËÙµØ½µÁÙ¡£ÎÒÊÇË­£¿ËûÓÖÊÇË­£¿ÄÜÈÃÂüÍþÊ©ÉáÈç´ËµÄÁ¯Ãõ£¿ÎÒÃÇÖ»ÊÇÍÀÂ¾Ç××åµÄ×ïÈË¡£Ëû£¬ÊÇÎªÁËËûµÄ¸¸Ç×£¬¶øÎÒ£¬ÔòÊÇÎªÁËËû¡£µ«ÎÒ²¢Ã»ÓÐµ¢¸é¶à¾Ã¡£Ó¥ÍõË÷Â¡¶àºÜ¿ì¾Í¸ÏÀ´½«ÎÒ¸ºÔÚ±³ÉÏ£¬·ÉÏò±»µ¥ÊÖÐüÓÚ¾ø±ÚÖ®ÉÏµÄ°®ÈË¡£  
  
Ö»ÔÚÆ¬¿Ì¼ä£¬Ó¥ÍõÇ¿×³ÓÐÁ¦µÄË«Òí¾Í½«ÎÒ´øµ½ÁËËûµÄÉí±ß¡£ÎÒÖÕÓÚ¿´ÇåÁËËûÈç½ñµÄÄ£Ñù£¬½öÕâÒ»ÑÛ¾Í½«ÎÒµÄÐÄÄëÎªì´·Û¡£ËûµÄÉí×ÓÍ½ÀÍµØ³é´¤×Å£¬¼¢¶ö¡¢¸É¿Ê¡¢ÈâÌåÓëÁé»ê¾­ÊÜµÄÉîÉî¿à³þ£¬¶¼Ã÷Ã÷°×°×µØÐ´ÔÚËûµÄÑÛÖÐ¡£×çÖä´ÓÀ´¶¼²»ÔøÊÇÎÒµÄÏ°¹ß£¬µ«´ËÊ±ÎÒ¿ÚÖÐÈ´¶ñºÝºÝµØÍÂ³öÁËÄÜÏëµ½µÄÒ»ÇÐ×î¶ñ¶¾×îÐ×²ÐµÄ´ÊÓï¡£ÎÒÒ»±ßÖäÂî×ÅÒ»±ßÆ´ÃüµØÏë½â¿ªËûµÄÊø¸¿£¬¿ÉÄÇÉÏÃæÒ»¶¨¸½ÓÐºÚ°µ¾ýÖ÷ËùÏÂµÄÐ°¶ñµÄÄ§·¨£¬ÎÒµÄ½£ÔÚËüÃæÇ°ºÁÎÞÓÃ´¦¡£  
  
"ÇëÄãÉ±ËÀÎÒ£¬ÕâÑù¾Í¹»ÁË¡£ÇóÄãÁË£¬ÌÃµÜ£¬"ËûÔÚ¾øÍûÖÐ¿ÒÇó×Å¡£  
  
"¾ø¶Ô²»ÐÐ£¡"ÎÒÔõÃ´ÄÜÉ±ËÀËû£¿ÎÒÔõÃ´ÄÜ½áÊøÎÒ×îÕä°®µÄÈËµÄÉúÃü£¿ÎÒÒÑ¾­ÎþÉüÁËÉúÑøÎÒÍÁµØ£¬ÎþÉüÁËÎÒµÄÈËÉú£¬ÎÒµÄ×åÈË£¬ÎÒ¶ÔèóÀ­µÄÖÒ³Ï¡£ÎÒ¾ø²»ÄÜÔÙÊ§È¥Ëû£¬ÎÞÂÛÈçºÎ¶¼²»ÄÜ¡£  
  
ÎÒ²»Ð¸µØ¼ÌÐø×ÅÒÑºÁÎÞ³ÉÐ§µÄÅ¬Á¦¡£Ë÷Â¡¶àÔÚÎÒµÄÉíÏÂ²»°²µØÅ¤¶¯ÆðÉí×Ó£¬¸æËßÎÒËüµÄÆ£·¦¡£ÎÒÖªµÀËûÒÑ¾­ºÜÀÛÁË£¬Ò²ÐíÎÞ·¨ÔÙ¼á³Ö¶à¾Ã¡£  
  
"É±ÁËÎÒ¾Í×ß°É£¬Findekano£¬¾È¾ÈÄã×Ô¼º£¡"ËûÓÃ×îºóÒ»µãÆøÁ¦ºôº°×Å£¬ÏÝÈë¸üÉîµÄ¾øÍû¡£  
  
"²»£¡"ÎÒÓÃ¾¡ÁË¸÷ÖÖ°ì·¨£¬Ä¬Ä¬µØ£¬ÎÒÓÖ¿ªÊ¼ÁËÆíµ»£¬Ò»±é£¬ÓÖÒ»±é¡£¿ÉÕâ´Î£¬Ã»ÓÐÈÎºÎÆæ¼£·¢Éú¡£  
  
ÂóµÂÂåË¹ÓÃËûÁíÒ»Ö»ÉÐÄÜ»î¶¯µÄÊÖÀ­¹ýÎÒµÄ³¤½£ÊÔÍ¼É±ËÀ×Ô¼º£¬¶øÎÒÒ»°ÑÓÖ¶áÁË»ØÀ´¡£"É±ËÀÎÒ£¬ÇóÄã£¬É±ËÀÎÒ¾ÍÐÐÁË¡£"Ëû¿ÞÆü×Å£¬°§Çó×Å¡£Ë÷Â¡¶àÒÑ¾­²»ÄÍ·³ÁË£¬ÔÙ²»¿ìµãÐÐ¶¯µÄ»°£¬ËüËæÊ±¶¼¿ÉÄÜÒ¡°Ú×¹Âä¡£¿ÉÎÒ²»ÄÜÀë¿ªËû£¬¸ü²»Ô¸ÒâÉ±ËÀËû£¬»òÊÇ¡­¡­  
  
"²»ÐÐ£¡"ÎÒÒ¡Ò¡Í·¡£ÎÒ²»ÄÜÕâÑù¶ÔËû£¬ÕâÌ«²Ð¿á¡£ÎÒÒªÈçºÎÈÃËûÔÚÊ§È¥ÓÒÊÖÖ®ºóÔÙÃæ¶ÔÎ´À´Âþ³¤µ½Ã»ÓÐ¾¡Í·µÄÉúÃü£¿²»ÐÐ£¡¿ÉÊÇ¡­  
  
Ë÷Â¡¶àÖÕÓÚ·¢³öÒ»Éù¼âÐ¥£¬Ë«³áÒ»Õ¹¾ÍÒª·É×ß¡£"µÈµÈ£¡"ÎÒ¸§¸§ËûµÄ¾±±³£¬"ÔÙµÈÎÒÒ»ÏÂ¡£"Ëû·þ´ÓÁË£¬¸øÓèÁËÎÒ×ã¹»µÄÊ±¼ä£¬ÈÃÎÒ×öÏÂÁËÄÇ¼þÁî×Ô¼ºÍ´ºÞÖÕÉúÈ´ÓÖÊÇÎ¨Ò»ÄÜÍì¾ÈËûÉúÃüµÄÊÂ¡£  
  
ÎÒ»ÓÆð³¤½££¬ÏòËûµÄÓÒÍóÕ¶ÏÂ¡£  
  
£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½  
  
¶ÔÓÚÎÒµÄ¾ö¶¨ËûÊÇ¸Ð¼¤£¬»¹ÊÇ·ßÅ­£¿ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀ¡£ËûÔÚÊÖÍó¶ÏÂä×¹µ½Ó¥±³ÉÏµÄÄÇÒ»Ë²¾ÍÒÑÔÎØÊÁË¹ýÈ¥¡£¶à¿÷Ë÷Â¡¶à»¹ÓÐ×ã¹»µÄÁ¦Á¿½«ÎÒÃÇËÍ»ØÏ£Ä·ÁÖ¡£ÔÚÕâÀïÂóµÂÂåË¹ºÜ¿ì±ãµÃµ½ÁËÒ½ÉúµÄÕÕÁÏ£¬¶øÎÒ£¬Ö±µ½ÏÖÔÚ²ÅÖÕÓÚÓÖ¼ûµ½ÁËËû¡£  
  
Ëû»áÔ­ÁÂÎÒÂð£¿Ëû»áÃ÷°×ÎÒÕæµÄ²»ÏëÉËº¦ËûÂð£¿ÎÒÖ»ÓÐµÈ´ýËûÐÑÀ´¸æËßÎÒ´ð°¸¡£  
  
ÏÖÔÚµÄËûË¯µÃºÜ°²ÎÈ¡£ÎÒ×øÔÚËû´²±ß£¬ÊÖÖ¸Ò»±éÓÖÒ»±éÊá¹ýËûµÄ·¢¼ä¡£ÕâÒ²ÐíÎ¨Ò»Ò»´ÎÄÜ¹»Èç´ËÇ×½üËûµÄ»ú»áÁË£¬¾ÍËãÊÇÒ»ÏáÇéÔ¸Ò²ºÃ¡£ºÜ¾ÃÒÔÇ°ÎÒ¾Í°®ÉÏÁËËû£¬ÄÇ±¾ÊÇÔ´ÓÚÎÒ¶ÔËûÆ·ÐÔµÄÑöÄ½£¬¶ø·Ç¶ÔËûÈÝÃ²µÄÃÔÁµ¡£µ«ÊÇÏÖÔÚ£¬ÔÚÎÒÖÕÓÚÄÜÈç´ËÌù½üµØ¹Û²ìËûÊ±£¬È´ÎÞ·¨ÒÖÖÆÄÚÐÄµÄ¾ªÌ¾¡£  
  
Ã»ÓÐÈË»áÎªMaitimoÕâ¸öËûÄ¸Ç×¸³ÓèËûµÄÃû×Ö¶ø¸Ðµ½À§»ó¡£ËûÊÇÄÇÑùÓ¢¿¡£¬Ò«ÑÛµÃÁîÈË±¯ÉË¡£²Ô°×ÈçËÀµÄÆ¤·ôÉÏµ½´¦¶¼ÊÇÔÚµÐÈËÊÖÖÐÁôÏÂµÄÒ»µÀµÀÐÂÉË¾ÉºÛ¡£Õâ°ÌºÛÊÇËûÓ¢ÓÂÎÞÎ·µÄÖ¤Ã÷£¬Ò²¸üÔöÌíÁËËûµÄÄÐ×Ó÷ÈÁ¦¡£ÎªÁËÈÃÉË¿ÚÑ¸ËÙÈ¬Óú¶øÂãÂ¶ÔÚÍâµÄÐØÌÅÒÀÈ»±£³Ö×ÅÔø¾­ÍêÃÀµÄÏßÌõ£¬µ«×Ô´ÓÉÏ´Î·Ö±ðºóËûÒÑ¾­ÏûÊÝÁËÌ«¶à£¬¶àÄêµÄÄ¥ÄÑÓëÓªÑø²»Á¼¼¸ºõºÄ¾¡ÁËËûµÄËùÓÐ¡£Ìì¿ÕÖÐË¸Ë¸Ã÷ÃðµÄÐÇ³½½«×Ô¼ºµÄµãµãÎ¢Ã¢ÎÂÈáµØ·ÅÖÃÓÚËûµÄ·¢¶Ë£¬ÓëËûÓëÉú¾ãÀ´µÄ¹âÃ¢½»ÈÚ×Å»æ³öÒ»µÀµ­µ­µÄÔÎÂÖ¡£¼¡·ôÉÏÏ¸ÃÜµÄº¹ÖéÒ²¾§Ó¨ÉÁÁÁ£¬ÓÐÈçËé×êÒ»°ã×°µãÔÚËûµÄÈ«Éí¡£È»¶øÄÇÐ©²»ÊÇ×êÊ¯£¬²»ÊÇ¿É¹©ìÅÒ«µÄ²Æ¸»£¬Ö»ÊÇÍ´¿àÓëÕÛÄ¥ÔÚËûÉíÉÏÁôÏÂµÄÎÞ·¨¾Ü¾øµÄ¼ÍÄîÆ·¡£  
  
ÎÒÈ¡¹ýÒ»¿éÊÖ½íÊÃÈ¥ËûÉíÉÏµÄº¹Ë®¡£ÎÒ°®Ëû£¬Èç´Ë¼òµ¥£¬ÒòÎª°®²»ÐèÒªÀíÓÉ²»ÐèÒªÂß¼­£»È´ÓÖÈç´ËÄÑ½â£¬ÒòÎªËû²¢²»°®ÎÒ£¬ÖÁÉÙ£¬´ÓÎ´ÒÔÎÒ°®ËûµÄ·½Ê½°®×ÅÎÒ¡£Ëû¶ÔÎÒµÄÇé¸Ð¸üÏóÊÇ¶Ô´ýËûÄÇÐ©ÄêÓ×µÄµÜµÜÄÇ°ã¹ØÐÄºÇ»¤¡£¿ÉÎÒÒÀÈ»°®Ëû£¬ÈÕÈÕÒ¹Ò¹´ÓÎ´¼ä¶Ï£¬ÈÕÈÕÒ¹Ò¹±»Õâ°®Ò»µãµãÒ§ÊÉ¡£ËûÃÇËµ°®ÊÇÎÞ¹ØÈâÌåµÄÁé»êµÄÏà½üÏàÒÀ£¬¿ÉÕâÖ»ÊÇ¸ö»ÑÑÔ£¬ÖÁÉÙÎÒÎÞ·¨×öµ½¡£ÎÒ¿ÊÍûµÃµ½Ëû£¬×Ô´ÓÎÒÃ÷°×¿ÊÍûÕâ¸ö´ÊµÄº­ÒåµÄÄÇÌìÆð±ãÊÇÈç´Ë¡£¶ø´ËÊ±´Ë¿Ì£¬µ±ÎÒÌ°À·µØ×¢ÊÓ×ÅËûµÄÃÀÀö£¬¸ÐÊÜ×ÅÊÖÖÐ±¡±¡µÄÃ«½íÏÂËûÇûÌåµÄÆð·üÊ±£¬ÌåÄÚµÄ¿ÊÍûÓÖÔÙÒ»´ÎÓ¿¶¯¡¢·ÉÕÇ¡£  
  
¼¤Á÷ÖÕÓÚ½«ÎÒÍÌÃ»£¬ÎÒµÄÎÇÂäµ½ÁËËûµÄ´½ÉÏ¡£Ëû²»»áÐÑÀ´£¬¸ü²»»á¼ÇµÃ¡£ÎÒÊÇ¶àÃ´Ï£ÍûËûÄÜ»Ø±¨ÎÒµÄ°®£¬ÄÜ»ØÓ¦ÎÒµÄÎÇ£¬Ï£ÍûËûÄÜÕö¿ªÑÛ¾¦¶ÔÎÒÎ¢Ð¦£¬¶ÔÎÒËµËûºÜ¸ßÐËÓÐÎÒÅã°éÔÚËûÉí±ß¡£ÎÒÒªºÍËû×ö°®£¬ÎÒÒªËûÕ¼ÓÐÎÒ£¬ÎÒÒªËû¶ÔÎÒµÄ¿ÊÍûÓëÎÒ¶ÔËûµÄÒ»ÑùÇ¿ÁÒÒ»ÑùÉî³Á¡£ÓÚÊÇ£¬ÎÒ·¢¾õÁËÁíÒ»¸ö»ÑÑÔ£¬Ò»¸öËùÎ½°®ÊÇ²»Çó»Ø±¨µÄ¸¶³öµÄ»ÑÑÔ¡£ÎÒÒªµÃµ½ËûµÄ»Ø±¨£¬ÉõÖÁ²»Ï§ÓÃÕâÑù·è¿ñ·½Ê½´ÓËûÉíÉÏÇ¿ÐÐË÷È¡£¬ÎÞÂÛËûÊÇ·ñÔ¸Òâ¡£ÎÒÒÑ¾­°Ñ×Ô¼ºµÄÒ»ÇÐ¶¼¸øÁËËû£¬Ö»ÒªÕâÒ»µã±¨´ðÄÑµÀ¾ÍÓÐ´íÂð£¿Ëû²»»áÖªµÀµÄ£¬Ëû²»»á¼ÇµÃµÄ£¬¶øÎÒ½«µÃµ½µÄ£¬Ò²Ðí¾ÍÊÇ´ËÉú×îÖµµÃÕä²ØµÄ»ØÒä¡£  
  
ÎÒÓÃÁ¦ÎÇ×ÅËû£¬½«ËûµÄË«±ÛËÀËÀ°´ÔÚÉíÏÂ£¬ÔÚ×Ô¼ºµÄ·è¿ñÖÐÎÞÊÓËûµÄÍ´¿à¡£ËûÕõÔú×Å£¬ÎÒºÁ²»·ÅËÉ£¬×ì´½ÑØ×ÅËø¹Ç»¬ÏòËûµÄ¼çÍ·£¬ÓÖ»¬ÏÂËûµÄÐØÌÅ£¬»¬ÏòËûµÄÈé¼â¡£ËûÉëÒ÷×Å£¬ÎÒÖÃÈôØèÎÅ¡£ÎÒÔÙÒ²ÎÞ·¨¿ØÖÆ×Ô¼º¡£ºÚ°µ´øÀ´ÁËÎÞÃûµÄÍýÏë£¬ºÚ°µÇý×ßÁËÒ»ÇÐµÄ¹ËÂÇ¡£ÎÒ¿´²»µ½ËûµÄÃæÅÓÔÚ¾çÍ´ÖÐÅ¤Çú£¬ÎÒ¿´²»µ½ËûµÄÉíÇûÉÏ±é²¼µÄÉËºÛÀÛÀÛ¡£ÎÒµÄÑÛÖÐÃ»ÓÐËû£¬Ö»ÓÐÎÒ×Ô¼ºµÄ¿ÊÍûºÍÎÒ¿ÊÍûµÄ¶«Î÷¡£ÍêÈ«Íü¼ÇÁË£¬ÎÒÕæÕýÏëµÃµ½ÊÇËûµÄÁé»ê£¬¶ø²»ÊÇÑÛÇ°Õâ¸öÎÞÖúµÄÇûÌå¡£ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀ´ËÊ±µÄ×Ô¼º»¹»á×ß¶àÔ¶£¬Èç¹û²»ÊÇÎÒµÄÃû×ÖºöÈ»ÓÉËûµÄ¿ÚÖÐ»½³ö£º  
  
"É±ÁËÎÒ¿ì×ß°É£¬Findekano£¡ÎÒ²»ÖµµÃÄãÕâÑù×ö£¬×ß£¡"  
  
ËûµÄË«ÑÛÒÀÈ»½ô±Õ£¬ÄÇÖ»ÊÇ»èÃÔÖÐµÄß½Óï£¬Ò²ÐíÔÚØ¬ÃÎÖÐËûÓÖ»Øµ½ÁË±©ìåÉ½µÄ¾ø±ÚÉÏ¡£¿ÉËûÍÂ³öµÄÃ¿Ò»×ÖÃ¿Ò»¾äËÆºõ¶¼ÎÞÇéµØÖ±Ö¸ÎÒ·½²ÅµÄ×ÔË½£¬½«ÎÒºÝºÝµØÍÆ»ØÀíÖÇ¡£â§È»¾ªÐÑµÄÎÒÃÍµØ·Å¿ªËû£¬ÖØÓÖ¸§ÃþÆðËûµÄÍ··¢ÁîËû°²ÏÂÐÄÀ´¡£°®¾¹»áÈç´ËµÄ×ÔË½£¬ÕæÊÇ¿ÉÐ¦¡£ËûÉíÊÜÖØÉË£¬½ñºóµÈ´ýËûµÄÊÇ×÷ÎªÒ»¸ö²Ð¼²Õß²Òµ­µÄÈËÉú£¬¶øÎÒËùË¼ËùÏëµÄÒ»ÇÐ¾¹Ö»ÊÇÈçºÎÂú×ã×Ô¼ºµÄÓûÍû¡£  
  
ÃÅÉÏ´«À´Ò»ÉùÇáßµ£¬ÄÇÊÇ×¼±¸½øÀ´ÎªËû»»Ò©µÄÒ½¹Ù¡£ÎÒÔÚËûµÄÃ¼¼äÂäÏÂ×îºóÒ»¸ö²»º¬ÔÓÄîµÄÎÇ£¬´Ó´²±ßÕ¾ÆðÉí¡£Î¨Ò»Ò»¸öÄÜÓµÓÐËûµÄ»ú»áÒ²ÒÑ¾­Ê§È¥£¬µ«ÎÒµÄÐÄÖÐÃ»ÓÐÒÅº¶¡£ÎÒËùÒªµÄ±¾²»ÊÇÇ¿ÆÈÏÂµÄÈâÌåÇ×êÇ£¬¶øÊÇËûÕæÐÄµÄ°®¡£Èç¹û»¹ÓÐÄÇÃ´Ò»Ìì£¬ËûÈÏÎªÎÒÄÜ¹»ÅäµÃÉÏËûÊ±»á¸ÊÐÄÇéÔ¸µØ´ÍÓèÎÒµÄ°®¡£¶øÎÒ£¬Ö»ÄÜÎÞÄÎµØ»³×ÅÕâÒ»ÏßÎ¢±¡µÄÏ£¼½£¬ÓÀÔ¶Îª×Ô¼ºµÄ°®Ëù½ûïÀ£¬ÓÀÔ¶µØµÈ´ýÏÂÈ¥¡£  
  
°®ÄÜÁîÄãÖØ»ñ×ÔÓÉ¡£ÎÒ¼¥·íµØ°µÐ¦×Å£¬Õâ¹ØÓÚ°®µÄÓÖÒ»¸ö»ÑÑÔ¡£ 


End file.
